Wylandriah
is a Bosmer mage and the court wizard to Jarl Laila Law-Giver of Riften. Personality She is chronically forgetful and talks to herself, often losing her train of thought. Wylandriah's main focus in life is the pursuit of her research, caring for little else. While talking with her she will ask the Dragonborn to assist her in retrieving three items she has misplaced. As the court wizard, Wylandriah also sells items relating to the arcane arts, and is known to have at least on one occasion, caused much consternation to the College of Winterhold. Per Your Requests Interactions Hunt and Gather As a miscellaneous quest, it does not have an official name. The Dragonborn must obtain three items Wylandriah left behind in her forgetfulness: #Wylandriah's Spoon is found within Wylandriah's Satchel to the left of the fireplace on a table. The Fellstar Farm is located in the town of Ivarstead. Fellstar Farm is usually unlocked in late afternoon when the owner is seen entering the house. #An orichalcum ingot, found at the Frozen Hearth, in a satchel on the top shelf with some elves ear, on the right side of the room when facing the bar. #A soul gem, found at the White Phial, in a satchel with her name on it, sitting atop a barrel on the right side of the room. After giving her all the items, she will thank the Dragonborn for the "uncanny foresight" as, by then, she has completely forgotten about them. She'll still offer a reward, however. Quotes *''"I have to remember. Ward first, then summon"'' *''"Did we have an appointment? No... it was a delivery? I can't remember."'' *''"Excuse my disorganization, but I'm in the middle of some delicate experiments."'' *''"Someone actually interested in what I'm doing? Amazing!"'' *''"Ok... now where did I put those spiders?"'' *''"Calipers? That's utterly ridiculous. Maybe long ago, you could just find calipers in every household across Tamriel, but not anymore. "'' *''"Are you completely insane? Swallow a soul gem?"'' *''"The blue thing? But even the simplest harmonic is composed of entirely..."'' *''"Seven. Astonishing. I hadn't considered that."'' *''"Of course! Nine is the most basic of magical principles. Oh, how stupid of me."'' *''"You've done it! Now, if I can only remember what we were originally talking about."'' Trivia *Wylandriah has some interesting, yet bizarre, conversations. *Wylandriah may have had some association with Sheogorath, or at least visited the Shivering Isles, due to the fact that she requested Greenmote from the College of Winterhold only to be told that they have no idea what that is. *Wylandriah is the only known NPC, apart from M'aiq the Liar, to reference the fact that there are no calipers in Skyrim. *According to the Official Game Guide, Wylandriah merely acts in an odd and scatterbrained fashion so as to be left alone to complete her experiments. It's unknown if this is true or not. *It is likely that she is sarcastic the way she calls the dragonborn a genius. Bugs *If you find any of her quest Items before starting the quest and talk to her she acts like the quest is active but quest is not in the quest log. It may still be possible to complete if you go to all the places she tells you and retrieve her items and then check in, if you don't remember you can ask her where you needed to go again but you will still need to find them on your own (no quest markers). Appearances * References de:Wylandriah es:Wylandriah ru:Вайландрия Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bosmer Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants